Jō
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Jō | jname=ジョウ | tmname=Jō | slogan=no | image=Jou JBA.png | size=150px | caption=Jō | gender=Male | hometown=Unknown | region=Johto | relatives=Unknown | trainer=no | game=counterpart | counterpart= | leader=no | team=no | brain=no | manga=yes | }} (Japanese: ジョウ Jō) is the main character of Pocket Monsters HGSS Jō's Big Adventure. History Jō is a beginning Trainer who went off to get his first Pokémon in Professor Elm's laboratory. After much consideration, he chooses Totodile. Later, he challenges Falkner where he manages to defeat him, earning himself the . Afterwards, he has Totodile take on a wild for training. He meets and has his first rival battle with him. After a long and hard fought battle in which Totodile came out on top, Jō notices that Kurt is in trouble. Three members of along with Proton have arrived to take the Slowpoke in order to profit their tails. Jō watches as the members are arguing with Kurt. Jō arrives and puts a stop to them. The grunts battle him but Proton decides to handle things with him instead. As Totodile got weaker by Proton's , the grunts hold Jō back but Totodile goes for a last ditch Scratch which takes out both of Proton's Pokémon. After Team Rocket retreated empty-handed, Jō meets a Kimono Girl at the Burned Tower. She tells him about the three legendary beasts that reside their at the bottom floor. As soon as Jō went to the bottom floor, Morty arrives and battles Jō. Jō manages to defeat Morty earning him the . When Jō went to the Lake of Rage, he meets Lance where he tells Jō about a different-colored Gyarados residing in the lake. As soon as the Red Gyarados comes out of the lake, Lance has Jō fly on his Dragonite to safety. Jō then battles the Gyarados with Totodile, feeding the Gyarados berries when it was weakened. However, the Gyarados wasn't ready for the berries and swims off. Jō finds out that Ariana and Petrel were responsible with the Red Gyarados's rampage and battle them. Lance joins in and suggests it to be a Double Battle. During the battle, the Red Gyarados returns and allows Jō to feed it a berry, making the Gyarados happy. Gyarados takes Totodile's place and finishes Ariana's off. With the two defeated, Jō goes to Team Rocket's hideout. Jō meets up with the Rocket grunts, including the three he met earlier. The grunts take him on and Tsubaki arrived with his Meganium. The two Trainers have their second rival battle with Totodile once again winning. After the battle, Tsubaki starts to respect Jō and the two work together to defeat Team Rocket. Archer, who was watching the whole thing, sends out his Houndoom and Jō easily defeated it with Totodile, finishing off Team Rocket. Jō battles the Johto Elite Four and sweeps the first four members, leaving the Champion left. The Champion turned out to be none other than Lance, the Trainer he met at the Lake of Rage. Both Jō and Lance give it all they got and in the end, Jō emerges victorious. He battles the Kanto Gym Leaders and is left with . After the battle with Blue, Blue suggests him to go to Mt. Silver to meet stronger Pokémon and that a Trainer named is on the summit. Jō heads to Mt. Silver per Blue's suggestion. He battles the wild Pokémon with his Feraligatr, simultaneously defeating them. Jō is last seen where he meets Red at the top of the mountain, battling him. Character Jō is a very caring Trainer and saved his Totodile from getting hurt many times. He has also done this for a Red Gyarados by feeding it berries. Pokémon On hand Temporary Names Category:Manga characters it:Jō zh:小城